1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer networking.
2. Description of the Related Art
Next generation network devices may be designed with multiple technologies embedded into a single device. For example, a device may designed with storage, Ethernet switching, and Ethernet routing. There may also be multiple protocols supported within each device technology. For example, multiple Ethernet protocols may be supported by the single device. Even though all of these technologies are hosted in one device, they participate in completely independent networks.